Destiny and Farewell
by Magentaaa
Summary: "Hanya sebuah perbincangan kecil tentang arti sebuah pernikahan, takdir dan perpisahan yang terjadi didalam kehidupan." KRISTAO / TAORIS / BL


**Destiny and Farewell**

 **::**

 **A fanfiction by Magentaaa**

 **Wu Yi Fan**

 **Huang Zi Tao**

 **::**

 **Warning**

 **This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. All of the cast belong to their selves, but the story is pure made by me.**

 **Do not read it if you do not like it. No one even force you to read.**

 **::**

 **Summary**

 **"Hanya sebuah perbincangan kecil tentang arti sebuah pernikahan."**

 **Happy reading**

 **::**

 **::**

Zitao mendesah pelan, ini sudah lewat 1 jam dari waktu yang sudah di tentukan. Ia sudah sangat lelah setelah seharian mengurus banyak kasus yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Entahlah akhir – akhir ini banyak sekali orang - orang yang membutuhkan jasa Pengacara untuk kasus yang bahkan bisa dibilang spele.

Bagaimanpun Zitao adalah seoarang yang prefisional dalam pekerjaan. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tetap menunggunya hingga datang. Tak terasa, sudah 2 gelas Coffee yang ia sudah habiskan dan orang yang sedang ia tunggu sedari tadi akhirnya menunjukkan dirinya juga saat ini.

.

.

.

"Maafkan saya karena saya telat. Saya harus munggumpulkan semua barang bukti dengan akurat." Pria itu langsung mengambil alilh bangku yang kini berada tepat didepannya dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Tidak apa – apa saya mengerti. Jadi apakah ada bukti – bukti baru tentang kasus ini Tuan Wu?.." Zitao menatap pria di depannya dengan wajah yang serius.

Pria di depannya menghela nafas sebelum memulai berucap. "Kami menemukan racun yang sudah dibuang di dalam tong sampah di belakang rumah dan kukira itu bisa menjadi salah satu bukti untuk menjatuhkan tersangka.."

"Apakah pihak ke-polisian sudah menghubungi keluarga korban?.."

"Iya, kami sudah menghubunginya dan pihak keluarga meminta kami untuk menghubungi pengacara mereka. Maka aku menghubungi-mu dan memintamu untuk bertemu. Saya sudah membawa semua bukti yang anda butuhkan untuk dipersidangan nanti." Pria itu memberikan file – file yang sejak tadi berada di genggaman tangannya.

Zitao membolak – balik berkas itu sebantar dan kembali menatap lawan bicaranya. "Baiklah Tuan Kris, aku akan memeriksanya dan jika ada yang tidak saya mengerti, saya akan menghubungimu."

.

.

"Jika boleh saya bertanya, menurut pendapat anda bagaimana kasus seperti ini bisa terjadi? Maksud saya, yang kuketahui mereka adalah pasangan suami istri yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Mereka menikah atas kehendak diri mereka sendiri, tanpa adanya paksaan dari orang lain dan sekarang suaminya bahkan dengan tega membunuh istrinya sendiri. Bukankah itu terdengar aneh?."

Zitao sedikit berfikir sebelum menjawab, sepertinya ini akan menjadi perbincangan yang menarik sebelum dia pulang dan kembali bergelut dengan semua kegiattannya.

"Menurutku pernikahan muda yang masih dalam keadaan tidak stabil. Maksudku mereka memang menikah dengan cinta, tetapi hormon seksual pada diri mereka masih sangat bergejolak pada usia mereka yang masih menginjak 23 tahun. Mereka hanya belum mengerti apa arti pernikahan yang sesuguhnya. Mungkin yang mereka pikirkan dengan cara menikah itu akan menyatukan mereka berdua untuk selamanya."

"Aku tidak mengerti Zitao, bukankah dengan cara menikah dua insan itu akan selalu menyatu sampai ajal menjemput mereka. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Zitao saja dan kufikir urusan pekerjaan kita sudah selesai bukan?"

"Tentu saja Kris, kau boleh memanggiku Zitao dan aku akan memanggilmu Kris. Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya kepadamu, apa menurutmu arti pernikahan? Menurut pandanganmu."

"Pernikahan sesuatu yang sakral dan kita tidak bisa bermain – main dalam sebuah pernikahan. Menurtmu?.." balas Kris dengan tenang.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang terlontar olehnya, terlalu to the point bukan? "Menurutku, Pernikahan adalah sebuah persekutuan, dimana dua hati menjadi satu. Pernikahan adalah sebuah persahabattan yang dimana kita akan melakukan segalanya bersama dan menghadapi segala masalah yang ada bersama. Pernikahn itu ibarat kehidupan, terdapat banyak plot-twist yang sangat mudah dimainkan oleh manusia tetapi kita harus mengerti tentangnya terlebih dahulu sebelum kita memulainya."

"Lalu apa hubungan pernikahan dan kasus pembunuhan ini Zitao?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar bingung.

Zitao kembali menyesap coffee-nya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Sedikit menerawang tentang apa arti pernikahan yang sesungguhnya, sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab. "Pernikahan bisa mengikat tubuh dua orang yang saling mencintai ataupun tidak. Tetapi pernikahan tidak bisa mengikat hati dan rasa cinta yang kita punya untuk pasangan kita masing – masing. Rasa cinta itu bisa kapan saja pergi ketika kita tidak bisa menggenggamnya dengan erat. Itulah yang terjadi kepada Zhang Lie dan Yu Meili."

"Maksudmu Zhang Lie berkhianat di belakang Yu Meili begitu?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini pada ku Tuan Kris Wu, bukankah kau yang memimpin kasus ini?" Zitao menatap heran pria di depannya saat ini.

"Oh, iya maaf aku lupa dan apa aku terlihat bodoh saat ini Zitao?"

Zitao tertawa kecil "Tidak juga, aku juga sering melakukan kebodohan seperti itu. Terkadang terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan bisa membuatmu kehilangan konsentrasimu. Kau tahu Kris, bahkan suami-ku pernah memintaku berhenti menjadi pengacara karena dia terlalu khawatir padaku, saat aku terlalu lelah dalam bekerja."

Pria didepannya kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan itu sangat lucu menurut Zitao. "Kau sudah menikah Zitao? Sejak kapan dan bukankah usiamu masih sangat muda 23 tahun bukan?."

Zitao hanya tersenyum mendengar nada terkejut yang di lontarkan Kris, itu sudah sangat biasa baginya mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari orang – orang disekitarnya.

"Iya, aku menikah dengan suamiku ketika aku berusia 21 tahun dan dia berusia 24 tahun. Awalnya orangtuaku sangat menghawatirkan tentang pernikahanku, karna kau tahu bukan banyak kasus perceraian yang terjadi oleh pasangan muda. Tapi suamiku itu sangat pintar meluluhkan hati orangtuaku, sampai akhirnya dia menyetujui pernikahan kami." Zitao tanpa sadar bercerita panjang tentang kisahnya dan pria di depannya hanya tersenyum melihat Zitao yang sangat bersemangat.

"Lalu Kris bagaimana denganmu?..." Zitao mencodongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan menanti cerita dari Kris

"Aku juga sudah menikah, dengan seorang pria yang sangat cerewet dan tidak pernah mau menuruti perkataanku."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menikah dengannya?.." balas Zitao dengan cepat.

"Karena aku mencintainya dan seperti katanya tadi bahwa pernikahan hanya mengikat tubuh dua orang saja bukan, tetapi aku berjanji bahwa dalam pernikahan kami bukan hanya tubuh kami saja yang mengikat janji, tetapi juga hati dan rasa cinta yang kami miliki." Zitao sangat puas denagan jawabban yang diberikan Kris, itu membuat dia merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Lalu apa kau percaya takdir Kris? Bukankah segala pertemuan dan perpisahan yang terjadi sudah di gariskan oleh takdir?.."

"Yes, destiny is something we've invented because we can't stand the fact that everything that happens is accidental. Lalu perpisahan? Mungkin perpisahan terdengar sangat kejam untuk sebagian orang, jadi aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan melepaskan. Dimana mungkin ini menyakitkan tetapi disatu sisi ini yang terbaik, leaving someone is the best way to love. Lalu apa menurutmu tentang arti perpisahan untukmu?"

Zitao tersenyum puas mendengar jawabban Kris. Bukankah Kris sangat sempurna untuk menjadi seorang suami yang mempunyai tanggungjawab yang besar? Dan kini dia bertanya apa arti dari perpisahan untuknya.

"For me, ferewell is not the end of life. But the first step how strongly we survive without him or her. Lagi pula bukankah disetiap pertemuan pasti akan selalu berakhir dengan perpisahan, hanya mungkin caranya saja yang berbeda pada setia orang. Perpisahan yang berakhir dengan bahagia, seperti tuhan yang akan memisahkan mereka karena kematan atau perpisahan yang menyidihkan seperi Zhang Lie dan Yu Meili. And the most important thing is not how we weep the farewell. Get up from yaour grief, look at the people around you. They are ready to guide you to the other path of happiness." Zitao merasa puas dengan jawabban yang dia berikan kepada Kris dan sepertinya pria didepannya juga sangat puas dengan jawaban darinya.

Ada jeda sesaat setelah Zitao mengutarakan pendapatnya sebelum Kris menyuarakan suaranya. "Apa kau pernah berfikir Zitao, bahwa perpisahan itu seperti sebuah pelangi. Mereka berdua memiliki kesamaan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah difikirkan orang - orang yang melihatnya."

"Perpisahan dan pelangi? Bukankah itu perbedaan yang sangat kontras. Maksudku perpisahan bisa meninggalkan bekas luka kepada mereka yang mengalaminya sedangkan Pelangi? Bukankah dia sebuah keajaiban, keindahan yang sangaat cantik yang diberikan oleh Tuhan untuk setiap manusia."

Kris tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Zitao, dia sedikit membanahi cara duduknya yang terasa tidak begitu nyaman sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan kisah tentang pelangi.

"If you want to see a raibow. You have to go through the heavy rain. Lalu perpisahan, dari perpisahan tersebutlah kita akan mendapakan suka dan duka yang memberikan keindahan dalam hidup kita. Pelangi dan perpisahan memiliki sebuah proses yang rumit, sebelum akhirnya mereka menunjukan eksitensi tentang keindahan yang mereka miliki.

Pelangi dan perpisahan melalui sebuah proses yang panjang sebelum mereka terlihat indah dihadapan semua orang yang melihatnya. Pelangi tidak lain adalah busur spektrum besar yang terjadi karena pembiasan cahaya matahari oleh butir-butir air. Ketika cahaya matahari melewati butiran air, ia membias seperti ketika melalui prisma kaca. Pelangi harus melalu semua proses tersebut sebelum dia bisa menunjukan warnanya yang indah. Sedangkan perpisahan, dia akan melewati masa - masa sulit pada awalnya tetapi ketika dia melihat dukungan yang diberikan oleh orang sekitarnya, rasa sakit itu akan semakin pudar dan tergantikan oleh sebuah senyum yang dapat membuat semua orang merasa senang. Awal yang sulit namun berakhir indah bukan?..."

Zitao hanya menganggukan kepala dan mencerna apa yang Kris ucapkan tadi. Salah satu pelajarran dari pelangi adalah bagaimana kita yang tidak bisa selalu hadir, namun dapat memberika keindahan yang luar biasa bagi dunia. Keindahan yang tidak hanya bisa dilihat oleh satu orang saja, namun dapat dilihat oleh semua orang.

.

.

.

Zitao memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Kris. Matanya menatap kearah wajah suaminya dan senyum yang sedari tadi mengembang perlahan pudar.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat, apa kau baik – baik saja Kris?.." dengan gerakkan cepat Zitao kini sudah duduk tepat disamping Kris dan memeriksa suhu tubuh suaminya tersebut. Kalian benar pria dihadapannya ini sebenarnya adalah suaminya yang telah menikah dengannya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. Pasangan muda yang sedang mengalami masa – masa indahnya bahtera rumahtangga.

"Aku baik – baik saja Peach, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan sayang." Kris mengusap tangan Zitao yang kini sedang menangkup wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang berapakali bukan, jangan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan melupakan makan. Jika kau sakit memang siapa yang repot." Zitao benar – benar kesal dengan pria di hadapannya ini, rasanya dia ingin memarahi Kris jika dia tidak mengingat dia sedang disebua cafe sekarang. Untung saja dia memilih tempat di pojok ruangan dan pengunjung yang datang masih sepi.

"Kenapa kau semakin cerewet Zi dan lebih baik kau diam atau aku akan menciummu ditempat umum. Apa kau mau?" Kris tersenyum kecil, Zitao sangatlah menggemaskan dengan muka merah padam seperti itu. Jika dia tidak ingat bahwa mereka sedang berada di luar, sudah Kris pastikan dia akaan langsung mencium bibir menggoda milik Zitao itu.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan suami bodohku yang sudah tiga hari tidak pulang kerumah dan ketika bertemu dengannya dia malah seperti orang yang akan mati esok hari." Zitao mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kris yang kini mulai mentertawakan dirinya.

"Zitao tatap aku, oke aku minta maaf karena belakangan ini aku sibuk dengan kasus – kasung yang sedang terjadi di ke-polisian dan itu membuatku harus bekerja ekstra untuk menyelesaikan semua tugasku." Kris menggenggam tangan Zitao dengan erat dan Zitao membalas genggaman tangan Kris.

"Bukankah kau yang pernah bilang padaku Kris, sesibuk apapun dengan pekerjaan yang kita jalani kita hurus tetap menyempatkan waktu dengan keluarga."

"Maafkan aku yang terlalu sibuk akhir – akhir ini, sebenarnya aku menggambil banyak kasus karena aku akan mengambil libur untuk seminggu kedepan hanya denganmu. Jadi jangan marah lagi padaku lagi Peach."

Zitao menatap Kris dengan senyum yang merekah sekarang, Kris bekerja sampai seperti ini juga untuk dirinya bukan? dan dia sangat menghormati pekerjaan Kris. Bukankah salah satu arti penting pernikahan adalah penundukan diri. Memberikan kesempattan kepada pasangan dan menjadikannya sebagai pembelajaran satu sama lainnya bukan?

"Aku mempunyai satu syarat. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa memaksamu pulang sekarang juga karena aku tahu ini masih jam kerjamu, tapi aku ingin kau pulang nanti malam dan menghabiskan malam dirumah bukan dikantor. Kau mengerti?"

Kris tersenyum, dia tahu Zitao bisa marah kepadanya dan dia beruntung mempunyai pasangan hidup seperti Zitao dan Wu Yifan tidak pernah menyesal untuk memasukkan Huang Zi Tao kedalam kehidupannya.

"Baiklah dan kau harus memasak makanan – makanan kesukaanku dan baru aku akan pulang."

"Baiklah Tuan Wu Yifan, apapun akan kulakuan untuk membuat suamiku bisa pulang ke rumah mala mini." Zitao tertawa kecil mendengar ucappannya sendiri dan dimata Kris sekarang Zitao sangat indah.

"Kau membuatku seperti seorang suami yang telah bertahun – tahun menelantarkan istrinya Zi."

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali kekantor sekarang dan kau juga harus kembali kekantor juga bukan? Ingat jangan sampai kau tidak meminum vitamine yang aku berikan padamu Kris."

Zitao bangun dari kursinya dan sedikit merapikan baju dan tatanan rambutnya dan Kris, pria itu hanya diam menatap Zitao.

"Zi mau aku antar kau kembali ke kantor?" Tanya Kris kepada Zitao

"Tidak perlu, aku membawa mobil sendiri. Sampai bertemu nanti malam suamiku dan aku mencintaimu"

Zitao mencium dengan kilat pipi Kris dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih duduk dikursinya sedari tadi.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Zitao dan aku lebih mencintaimu."

.

.

.

" When love feels like magic, you call it destiny.

When destiny has a sense of humor, you call it serendipity."

END

::

::

Note:

Terimaksih untuk semua yang telah membaca dan sekaligus mau minta maaf karna fanfic yang lain belum bisa di update malah bikin cerita baru.

Last, mind to give some review?


End file.
